You Don't Deserve Me
by myloveisbeingBLONDE
Summary: Clary and Jace have a big fight, and after Jace is disowned and Clary thinks she has moved on, what will happen when they see each other again? Will Jace try to win her back, or is he happy with the girl he has now? And will Clary want him back? Clary Jace, Simon Isabelle, Magnus Alec, and a few OC's. Better than it sounds, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Another story, could be a one-shot, unless you don't want it to be.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, i don't own anythin', so stop askin'!**

* * *

I look out the window, rain streaming down it like fresh tears. It almosts comforts me, makes me feel like I'm not the only one whose in pain. Almost. I curl up in a ball, my arms clutching my knees to my chest. Sometimes it's easier to let out the pain then bottle it up. And sometimes it's easier to fight than let it out slowly. I let the sound of the rain hitting the windowpane lull me into my thoughts. I remember what made me so melancholy in the first place. It was him. It's always _him_.

_"You think you're unbreakable! But you're not, you're just as weak and vulnerable as everyone else, so stop acting like you are indestructible!" I screamed._

_ "I wouldn't have to be indestructible if you just did what you were told and stopped acting like a child!" He yelled, his eyes dark with anger. I backed away a little; he never looked at me like that._

_ "You are an idiot! I wouldn't have come if I didn't know you were just trying to get yourself in trouble." The air around us seemed thin, like we were consuming it all with each breath we took. I shivered slightly; the air was bitter cold and the glare he was giving me was even colder._

_ "You have a lot of nerve saying that. You live to get yourself in trouble, and you think you have the right to say that to me? You are dispicable!" He spat at my feet. That was it for me. I punched him with as much force as I could, and glared at him. I felt a twinge of satisfaction run through me as he looked at me, blood spilling from his throbbing nose._

_ "You don't no when to stop, do you? You are not a hero! So stop being such an idiot! Get your head out of the dirt and listen; you are nothing more than a heartbreaker, and if you think that you can own me and treat me like trash, than you're dumber than I thought. Stop acting like a jerk and ask yourself if you are even worth my time." He took a step towards me, and I whimpered slightly. Where had my courage gone?_

_ "No, you listen. You are nothing more than a piece of trash. You're not worth my time; you don't deserve me!"_

I look at my bruised knuckles from how hard I had hit him. He deserved it. He was stupid, he was wrong, he was a coward.

"And I'm the girl that fell for him..." I whisper. My heart is bruised and torn, and all I can feel is the numbness. He doesn't deserve me. And he knows it. He just can't admit it. "That proves he's a coward. And I don't need him." I slip the small ring off my ring finger. It's small diamond gleamed at me as a streak of lightning flashed outside the window. It was really beautiful. Too bad it didn't mean a thing. It was just another piece of jewlery, nothing that- too me anyway- had any real value. I opened my window and looked down. Right below me, eight feet below me, was a dumpster.

_ "You're not worth my time; you don't deserve me!"_

_Tears stung my eyes, and I let out a choked sob. He smirked at me._

_ "I-I hate you! You were a huge mistake! A feel sorry for any other girl who is stupid enough to fall for you, or any girl who will fall for a guy like you!" He looked taken aback. He obviously had never heard someone say something like that to him. I turned around and began to walk home._

_ "Three girls had that ring before you. Just so you know, you never meant anything to me; there are always other girls."_

My heart shatters as I thought about it.

_Three other girls_

My soul splits in half.

_ You're not worth my time_

My tears stream down my face.

_ You are dispicable_

The numbness spreads like a wild fire.

_ Stop acting like a child_

My mind is slowing down, the pain stopping my thoughts.

_ You don't deserve me_

I glare at the stupid ring in my hand.

_ You never meant anything to me_

I scream, furious at myself for being so stupid.

_ There are always other girls_

I look down at the dumpster, and before my brain can process what I am doing, I throw the ring at the dumpster, and I listen in furious rage as a small clang sound fills the air as the ring hits the dumpster.

"Screw you, Jace Lightwood. You're pathetic."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is another chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: No I don't own MI, sorry...?**

* * *

My head hurts, my thoughts are coming a mile a minute, like a whirlpool of memories. I hurt Clarissa Fairchild. My heart is pounding against my chest, and I only know one way to get rid of my anger; hurt the next person I see.

"You broke her, you know." I turn around. Isabelle is leaning against the doorway to my bedroom.

"It's not my fault she's such a child. She needs to learn to be obedient." I sneer. And then I see red. I touch the spot on my cheek where she slapped me.

"Don't you dare talk about her like she's a dog, Jonathon Christopher Lightwood! You broke Clary, you destroyed her! I went to see her yesterday; she's different. She threw away your ring, she burned your pictures, and she buried all your gifts. Clary is no longer sweet, innocent, and weak. And it's your entire fault." Isabelle snaps. I take a step towards her.

"Why would I even care? I don't need her, I don't want her. She's nothing to me." I say, my voice deadly calm.

"You're right, you don't care. But you were different with her, Jace. You acted like a human, you acted like you had emotions, instead of the insufferable jerk you are now. You pushed her away. And I want to know why."

"You don't need to know, it's none of your business! So get out of my room." I spit.

"You are nothing without her, you know-"

"Isabelle, you don't know what I'm feeling right now, do you? You don't know what it is like to think you love someone, and then realize that person isn't worth the time of day. All you need to bother with is who your next boy toy will be, and how to get rid of the one you have now. So do me a favor; stop acting like you are a queen, and stop acting like you are all high and mighty and that you know anything about love. Because you don't know anything about love, and you never will."

I see the tears in her eyes, and I see how hard she is trying not to let them fall. I feel hollow, as if my heart has been ripped out, and I have nothing to replace it with.

"I hate you." Isabelle pokes me in the chest. "You are arrogant, stupid, insufferable, and a big mistake. Clary deserves someone who is worthy of her. And you are not worthy enough to even walk on the same ground as her." I smirk.

"Now, you know that's not true. She is the lowest form of crap I think I know, and she doesn't deserve anyone. She is not worthy of me. No one is." Isabelle kicks me. Hard. The heel of her boot comes crashing down on my thigh, and before I know it, I'm on the ground.

"Get out of my house. You are no longer my brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is one of the quickest updates you guys might ever get.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except this story. I do not own MI! *Bursts into tears becuz she wants to own MI***

* * *

I storm out of my room, my suitcase in one hand, my laptop in the other. Isabelle gives me a look of disgust, and then walks away. Alec helps me put some of my other items in the trunk of my car.

"I'm lucky she didn't kill me." I say as I walk up to him. Silence. "Alec, come on man."

"Shut up, Jace." He says, his voice rough, strained. I step away from him, throwing my stuff in my car.

"What's wrong?" Alec grabs me by the collar of my shirt.

"You are pathetic! You have no right to make light of what you did. Isabelle hates you. _I_ hate you. _Clary hates you._" He hisses.

"You are over reacting-" He slams me into the side of the car. The pain in my back is unbearable, and all I want for him to do is kill me, get the pain over with.

"You are an ass! Get over yourself and realize what you do hurts people, Jace! Stop being an idiot and realize that Clary wasn't a one-night stand! Realize that the only home you had, you lost! Realize you don't have any more siblings!" He screams, and tears sting my eyes.

"Alec, I-"

"I don't want to hear it." He seethes. His eyes are dark, and his chest is heaving.

"She wasn't worth my time… I love her, I did, but she isn't worth the heartbreak…" I whisper. Alec's grip slackens, and he suddenly let's go, like I burned him.

"You're right you know."

"About what? The fact that I'm handsome, smart, witty, golden-" He punches me in the shoulder, and I groan.

"You're right about this; To love is to destroy. You destroyed Clary, Isabelle, and me. And one day love will destroy you, too."

"It already has…" Alec gives me a hard look.

"Good…" He turns around, about to walk inside the house, but then he turns around. "You didn't deserve her. You never did, you never will. And you don't deserve the love we gave you for almost half of your life. You think your life is horrible, but everything that has ever happened to you just made you lucky. And I can't wait to see the day when all your good luck turns to ash, and all you're left with is the pain that comes with hurting your loved ones. See you in hell, Jace _Wayland_."


	4. Chapter 4 I Missed You Not readers note

Hello, my little reader people! So some news for you all:

One: Yeah! I'm continuing I Missed You, Not! But, there is a slight change. Starting from the last chapter I gave you is now the first chapter. I'm restarting the story because I think I can put a lot more emotion into it. Also, their past will come in flashbacks or thoughts, so their past might change a bit. At the moment I have some writers block, so if you would like one of your ideas to be in my next chapter, just PM me or leave an idea in a review.

Two: I am working on the next chapter for You Don't Deserve Me. It is really cool; maybe not my best work, but I like it. That will probably be updated this weekend.

Three: I am SOOOO sorry for not updating in lord knows how long! But its summer and I'm lazy so… yeah…? Any who, I love you all for being so patient (hopefully) and I promise that I will be better with my updating.

Four: PLEASE give me some ideas for the next chapter of I Missed You, Not! It would really mean a lot to me. Thank you, and stay awesome!


	5. Chapter 5 You've been waitin' for it!

**I don't own anything, if I did, I would be married to Jace.**

* * *

**Three years later**

He stood there, at the alter, waiting for his beautiful bride-to-be. The sound of church bells ringing and the soft tune of 'Here Comes the Bride' made him smile slightly. He looked out at the crowd of people watching him. No one was crying, not even his fiancee's mother. In fact, most of the guests just looked annoyed, but he didn't care. This, after all, was his day. Not theirs'. Soon, everyone watched as the bride glided across the floor, her ivory dress flowing around her, like the dress was part of her. She smiled shyly at him as she took the last step towards him. He grinned back. She was the epitomy of perfection at the moment; her hair gathered in an elegant light gold bun, her bright eyes that seemed to change from blue to grey to green, the soft pink blush that was forming on her cheeks, and the small, shy smile that he loved dearly. She looked happy and perfect, yet he sadly failed to notice the doubt in her eyes.

Soon came the vowes. He wouldn't say he was nervous, just... over excited?

"I, Zoe Mayflower, promise to love you forever, promise to stand by you, promise to be yours and yours only. I promise to be your light when it is dark, and to cherish you until the very end and beyond. I promise to be your wife, Jace Wayland." she said slowly. Jace grinned and began his vowes.

"I, Jace Wayland, promise to be by your side forever, promise to always make you laugh, promise to be your shoulder to cry on, promise to always love you. I promise to be your guardian and your saviour, your hero and friend. And I swear to be yours forever and always." he said sincerely, never looking away from her eyes. SHe smiled brightly, a small tear visible in the corner of her eye. Then came the I do's.

"Do you, Zoe Mayflower, Take this man as your husband." the officiant asked.

"I do." Jace gulped nervously.

"And do you, Jace Wayland, take this woman as your wife?"

"I-I d-d-d... I'm sorry." he said. "I can't." he walked out of the church, called a taxi, and went home.

He sat on the couch for several hours, yelling at himself for not being able to say it, for being an asshole, again. The door to his flat opened, and in came Zoe. She had exchanged her wedding dress for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, her hair in a pony tail, her eyes a hard grey color.

"You're mad at me, aren't you." it was less of a question, and more of a statement, but she answered it anyway.

"No, the first time I was mad, and upset. The second time I was angry, and a little hateful." Zoe breathed heavily, her face red and her teeth clenched. "But now I'm just plain furious!" she screamed. Jace's heart stung. He was causing the woman he loved so much pain. "I understand that it's hard for you to commit! But I don't understand why you proposed, if you knew you wouldn't be able to go through with it! So, what's your problem!" she asked, tears shamelessly trailing down her cheeks.

"Zoe," Jace said as he grabbed her and pulled him to sit beside him on the couch. "You are unlike any girl I have ever been with in my life. You are fun, confident, brave, hilarious, cheerful, moody, amazing, beautiful, talanted, and so much more. You're not a bimbo, or a one night stand. You are an independant woman who is loveable and amazing in every way. I proposed to you because we've been together for two years. I thought I was ready... I guess I'm not." Jace sighed sadly. "It's heartless of me to have made you have three weddings. I love you, I need you to know that."

"I do know that." Zoe choked out, her eyes red and puffy. "But if you're not ready you should've told me, we could've waited." Jace smiled.

"You would be okay with that?"

"Yes, just as long as I can keep the rings." Zoe smiled, a small tear dripping from her eye and landing on her bottom lip. Jace leaned in and caught her lips with his, earning a surprised gasp from her, granting him access with his tongue. He licked up the salty tear, and nipped at her lips. Zoe moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess this means you forgive me?" Jace said cheekily, a small smirk on his lips.

"No, I have to punish you first." Zoe said, and dragged him into their bedroom.

* * *

Clary sat in her room, the drawing she was working on on top of her desk. It was of a man, his face twisted and cruel, and behind him in a small corner was a woman and her daughter. The little girl was crying, and the mother's expression was angry and fearful. Some may say that this was a worrying drawing, and that the artist was a questionable person, but to someone like Clary, this wasn't meant to be disturbing, this was just one part of her new collection of art work- which was correctly named-,Fear. Clary sighed as she finished shading in shadows. This took a lot out of a person, and she still had two more pieces to make. As she stood up, her ringed, startling her. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked, slightly annoyed with whoever was calling her at 11:30 at night.

"Hello Clary!" a voice said sweetly. She smiled as she recognized the deep, sweet voice of her best friend Simon.

"Hi Si. Not to sound rude or anything, but why the hell are you calling me this late at night?"

"Izzy and I wanted to know if you wanted come with us to Pandemonium?" Simon asked shyly. He knew that she would probably say no, like every other time he would ask. Clary raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"At this time? Knowing Izzy, we'd all be out till four in the morning." Simon laughed, but then became very serious.

"Come on. You haven't been out in about two months. You're probably going mental just by looking at a paint brush. You've been working on that collection since forever."

"I'm busy," Clary sighed. "You know that."

"Just stay with us for a hour,.then you can leave." Simon pleaded. "I'm begging."

"Fine, an hour." Clary said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes! Love ya, Fairchild!"

"Yeah, yeah... whatever." she mumbled and hung up. Clary then scurried to her closet. She had moved into a new apartment, something much bigger and nicer looking, because one; she had money from being an artist, and two; the other place held too many memories.

Clary began shuffling through clothes until she came across a tight black dress. A gift from Isabelle. She took her time finding her jewlery and shoes, then began to get dressed. She stripped off her jeans and t-shirt, and shimmied into the tight fitting, one sleeve dress. It ended mid-thigh, and at her waist was a black belt. She slipped her arm into the sleeve, and at the shoulder had chains and and studs and beads in black and silver. She put on her silver stud earings, managed to find comfortable black stilletos, and left her hair in it's wavy glory. She grabbed her phone and thirty dollars, and slipped them in the almost invisible pocket on her dress. She applied on mascara and lipstick, and quickly ran out the door. Clary would never admit it, but she was glad that she could finally leave her art work at home and have some fun.

Clary called for a taxi, and soon she was at Pandemonium. She slipped in, and was soon embraced by the bright flashing lights and loud, pulsing music. She pushed her way through the crowd of sweating, dancing bodies, narrowly avoiding falling on the floor. There was glitter everywhere, and by the time she found Izzy and Simon, her hair was covered in magenta and silver glitter. She shook her head, trying to get rid of some of the glitter, and walked up to her friends.

"Clary! Here, drink this!" a very drunk Izzy said, shoving a glass of vodka in her hand. Clary looked at Simon, eyebrows raised, but he just shook his head. He was enjoying his girlfriends drunken state.

"I think Iz is gonna have a massive hang over tomorrow." Clary said as she watched Isabelle stumble in her heels, and start singing a Whitney Houston song even though Sexy and I Know It was on.

"You should've seen her earlier. She kept telling everyone that I was a vampire, and to watch out because I bite." Simon said. Clary snorted and took a sip of the vodka, it burned her throat, but it was a nice kind of pain. As the songs changed, Clary found herself dancing. She didn't know when she started dancing with Izzy, but she was, and she honestly didn't care. She moved her hips, twisting and turning, just being crazy. Suddenly a voice spoke in her ear, hands holding on to her hips.

"Can I have this dance?" the voice said seductively. Clary turned around to face the voice, and saw a man, somewhere in his twenties, with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin, and a smile gracing his lips.

"Depends if I can have your name." Clary said, smiling slightly.

"Ethan Smith." he said grinning. She smiled brightly.

"Then, yes." They started dancing, her grinding against him, and his hands on her lower back. After a few dances, Clary thought it was time for her to leave. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said to Ethan. He frowned slightly, but as she turned around he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, what's your name?" he asked. She smiled shyly.

"Clary Fairchild." she said, then left.

She decided to walk home. It was better than wasting money on a taxi, and she needed the fresh air. It was about ten minutes into her walk that she came across the old apartment building she lived in. Someones light was on in their room, and it gave the dumpster below a spotlight. It made tears swell in her eyes, remembering what she had done three years ago with a ring from a certain someone. She walked faster, trying to get away fro the building, but as she walked, she noticed a few couples walking around, some looking drunk, some looking happy and peaceful.

"Really? Just, really?" Clary asked, looking at the sky. "You don't play fair..." now she was just annoyed, slightly upset, but more annoyed than anything. She stomped home, muttering profanities, and saying something that sounded like; "Stupid couples... should show their affection somewhere else... I'm just gonna have cats, be the crazy cat lady... I like cats..." and as she got home, and into her room, she didn't even bother to take off her dress. She just started working on her art work... again.

**Okay, so if you like this, then, duh, review. And who likes the band, The Fray? I do. That was random, but at the moment I just started listening to one of their songs. So, review, and love this! ha ha, I'm awesome. Enjoy your summer!**

**~ myloveisbeingBLONDE**


	6. Chapter 6 Do You Know Zoe?

**I do not own anything...**

**Also, sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, but I was kinda rushing to finish this cuz I really like this chapter. Loves yous!**

* * *

Everyone always thought that Zoe Mayflower was perfect. Perfect teeth, perfectly natural, sunshine blonde hair, perfect features, perfect figure. Perfect life. They were so very wrong. Zoe Mayflower was anything but perfect. Her parents were very high in society, one a lawyer, and on a doctor. They refused to be near anyone that was lower than them in society. It annoyed Zoe to no end. When she was eight, her mother found her holding a skinny, mangy kitten in her hands. Zoe wanted to make sure the poor animal was alright, but soon became attached to it. Her mother nearly fainted, and made sure that one of the maids came and disposed of the cat. Zoe had cried for three days, not even talking to her mother or father, even if they had her favorite sweet; Hershey's chocolate.

When she was thirteen, Zoe's father had been burning with anger when he was called by the principle of her private school. Zoe had been caught punching a girl at lunch. Everyone refused to believe that the she punched the 'poor' girl was because she had broken a scholarship kids' glasses.

When Zoe was sixteen, her sister had stopped associating with her for a week, because she had seen Zoe kiss a boy that was anything but high statice. Zoe honestly could've cared less; her sister was a pain in the ass. In fact, her whole family was.

When Zoe was seventeen, she was positive that she was in love. His name was Dylan. He was handsome, and sweet, and funny. He was too shy for his own good, and always hated the flute. It was all his quirks that made her fall for him though. They had dated for two more years, and her parents were not pleased. His parents were lovely. Sure, they didn't have a lot, but they were so thankful and grateful for everything that they had, that it really didn't matter. Zoe's parents hated him instantly. They didn't care about who he was, just that he wasn't rich and that he had that shaggy hair. Zoe would ignore their snarky comments about him, and continued to see him.

When she was nineteen, she was the happiest and the saddest. When she was nineteen, she was on cloud nine. When she was nineteen, she came crashing down, and she landed hard. Dylan had proposed. He gave her a cheap, plastic ring with a fake diamond in the middle, and proposed to her in the middle of Central Park. She had cried and cried, and laughed at his blush when she said, "How did you know that I love plastic?". Of course she had said yes, he was the love of her life, after all. And when she said yes, he grinned so widely that he looked like a cartoon. And then he kissed her, with such passion and love, that they might've done more if it hadn't been for the innocent by standers that were around them. She told her parents about them being engaged, they were horribly angry. So was her sister. Her sister was so disgusted, she couldn't look Zoe in the eyes.

Then, a few months later, her father was diagnosed with cancer. She spent every day with him, helping him and just being with him. Her sister never came to see if he was alright, and her mother was far too busy with work. After a while, Dylan and Zoe had to postpone their wedding, because they both wanted to help her father. They all new that he wasn't going to make it. A few days before he died, her father made every one come to his room so they could hear his advice, and say their final goodbyes. Her mother was first, and when she came out her eyes were red and wet, and her lips were in a small, shaky smile. When her sister came out, she looked bored, her eyes slightly damp, but no emotion on her face. Zoe wanted to kill her right then and there. Then it was her turn. She walked in, closed the door, and ran to him, held his frail hand in hers. He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I love you... I love you so much, Zoe." he said. She smiled at him, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I love you too, daddy. I-I don't w-w-want you to go." she cried. He smiled at her.

"I'll always be with you, watching over you and out family. I'll always love you." he looked deep into her eyes. "Dylan is a lucky man. I'm proud of you, Zoe." he had said. She gave him a shaky grin, kissed his hand, and walked out of the room.

At his funeral, her sister never showed up. The only thing her mother said to her that day was, "Go ahead and marry him. You're wasting your life with trash like that." Zoe had rushed past her, purposely hitting her shoulder hard enough for her mother to have a bruise.

After a few months, the wedding was back on, and it was only in three months. Zoe and Dylan had never been happier. One day he told her that he had to buy some groceries, and with a lingering kiss on the lips, he left the house. After about two hours with no call from Dylan, she began to worry. She called him twice, but he didn't answer. Her phone rang a few minutes later.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello. Is this Zoe Mayflower?" a voice asked,.sounding nervous and sad.

"Yes..." she said, becoming a little worried.

"There's been a terrible accident..."

She had rushed to the hospital. On his way home from shopping, a truck carrying something for Walmart had turned at a sharp angle, and crashed into Dylan's car, flipping both vehicles. The truck driver lived, only with a broken arm, and many bruises and cuts. Dylan was not so lucky. He was rushed to the hospital, and he had lost a lot of blood. Too much blood. Zoe sat on a chair next to his hospital bed. He was unconscious, and hooked up to a heart monitor. Zoe held on to his hand tightly, sobs shaking through her body, anger, sadness, and pain in coursing through her vains. _This can't be happening, it just can't_, she had thought. Then the the monitor gave one long, beep. Zoe screamed,urging Dylan to wake up.

"Dylan! Dylan! Get up, you can't go! I need you! Dylan! DYLAN!" she screamed and yelled, sobbing and choking. Her mind was jumbled and foggy, and her throat was beginning to sting. She couldn't even hear herself screaming. Three nurses had to drag her out of the room. They all gave her sympathetic looks, one of them had tears in her eyes. A while later, after she had calmed down a bit, the doctor came up to her. He said that she might want to look in the car from the crash, find anything she wanted before he took her home. He thought that this woman, at the moment, was obviously unstable. She nodded, not being able to speak, and was lead by the doctor to his car, and he took her to Dylan's car. She looked inside, and almost threw up. There was blood everywhere, and everything was practically destroyed. She found some cd's of his that had not been damged, and his favorite wool sweater. She saw a bag that had some of his cameras, and his camera equiptment. And there was a book that he had finished reading, and said that she could read only a few days ago. She grabbed all her finds, sat back down in the doctor's car, and he took her to her mom's house.

Zoe wasn't perfect. She still had the scars of loss on her heart, but she knew that she had to move on. Dylan would have wanted that. She fell in love with another man, a guy named Jace Wayland. Yes, she was horribly mad that she had to have three weddings, and still he couldn't commit, but she loved him just as much as she loved Dylan. Jace knew about her 'perfect' little world, she told him everything about her. She told him about Dylan. He would tense up any time the name Dylan was brought up, or they heard or saw something about a car crash. She wasn't completely over it, but for the most part, it soothed her to know that Dylan was in a better place, and that at least two people were looking over her, and would always be with her.

* * *

**I honestly fricken cried as I wrote this. Made me sad. I just wanted you all to meet Zoe Mayflower. I think she's kinda like me, but I've never really had any losses in my life. Well, some crap is going on with my family at the moment, and my siblings make me feel really shitty about myself. At the moment I'm just trying to feel better, and this let me release some emotions, which I think I needed to do. Any who, Please review, it would mean a lot. Tell me what you think of Zoe, I'd love to know. Tell me something sad or heart breaking that you've been through, or something hilarious so I can maybe use them as Ideas for the next chapter. Love you all, my fantastic readers!**

**~ myloveisbeingBLONDE**


	7. Chapter 7 Kinda Sorta a Cliffy?

I love you all so much! And a shout out to reviewer **genelia**; You Are AWESOME! your review made me really happy, and as soon as I read it, I literally ran to my computer to write another chapter!

I do not own TMI... duh...

* * *

Clary woke up with a massive headache. Her body was sore from hunching over her desk all night, drawing the rest of her pieces of art. She must have fallen asleep at some point. She stood up and stretched, her aching limbs screaming in pain. But it was a nice kind of pain, like the pain that jolts you awake. As she walked over to her bathroom, she glanced at her mirror and nearly screamed. In the place where her reflection should be was a hideous beast!

"Oh my god..." she whispered as she gently touched her hair which was knotted up and poofy on top of her head. She looked like her head was on fire. There were deep purple and blue bags under her eyes that seemed to huge for her face, and her skin was pale. No, not her usual beautiful porcelain. It was deadly, sickly pale. Clary shook her head, and tore her eyes away from the horrifiying sight. She slowly stripped off her clothes, and turned on the shower, quickly jumping in so she could avoid the cold air that was beginning to surround her. She sighed in pleasure as the warm water cascaded down her, washing away all the grime she knew was on her, erasing all her troubles and worries. _Why can't the world be like a shower_, she thought. Soon she was done with her shower, her hair and body clean, and her legs smooth and soft. She hated stubbly legs. Clary went to her closet and a light, over sized grey sweater, and a pair of tight, destroyed skinny jeans. She was in love with clothing, but she just hated shopping. She knew what she liked and what she wanted, but it just takes too long to get it, because you get distracted with other things you might want. She especially hated shopping with Isabelle. Clary soon found her black combat boots, and slipped them on. She dried her hair, and put it in a messy bun, a few stray pieces framing her face. Clary grabbed her drawings and put them in a folder that she slid into her bag. The rest of her artwork was at her studio, and that had all her paintings.

As she walked down the streets of New York, Clary realized she never ate breakfast. She found a near by coffee shop and walked in, a tiny bell ringing as the door opened. Clary ordered a coffee- _Black like my soul_, she mused.- and a muffin, and sat down at a small table. She took a sip of her coffee, and then looked around the tiny coffee shop. It was very modern, but classic at the same time. She looked at the surrounding tables, and most of them held lovesick couples- Clary gagged- , or buisness people. She noticed a woman about the same age as her at a table next to her. The girl had darkish blonde hair, that was very pretty and natural, Clary noticed. The girl was sipping on her drink every now and then, looking at the table. Clary noticed how beautiful this woman was, and wondered why no one was here with her. The girls eyes were a wierd, yet pretty, mix of green and blue. The girl seemed perfect, but her eyes held so much emotion; pain, ache, sadness, love. So she was not what she seemed.

"Um... excuse me?" Clary asked. The girl lifted her head up, her eyes now mostly grey. _What?_ Clary thought.

"Yes?" the girl asked, her voice soft and quiet.

"You okay? You seemed upset, and... yeah." Clary said awkwardly. The girl smiled, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about my boyfriend."

"Oh." Clary said intelligently.

"Yeah... we were supposed to be married three weddings ago." the girl sighed, a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Three weddings! Are you serious?" Clary asked, shocked. The girl shrugged.

"I love him, but he's not ready to make that big of a commitment. I'll wait for him, though... I guess." the girl said.

"Well, anyone who makes you have three weddings is definitely not worth your time. But I guess if it's true love..." Clary trailed off. She felt sorry for this girl, who had the dumbass boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess..." they were silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but can I tell you that you're very pretty. Because you are." the girl said, smiling shyly. Clary grinned.

"Thank you. You'r gorgeous too... I'm Clary Fairchild." she said, sticking out her hand. The girl smiled and grabbed her hand, shaking it.

"I'm Zoe Mayflower."

**DUN! DUN! DUUUUNNN! What will happen next! URGENT MESSAGE THAT YOU NEED TO READ! Please give me some funny quotes that you would like the characters to use. It could be from you, or has from any of the TMI books, but it has to be funny, sweet, or mean. PLEASE REVIEW! see that little blue button? click it!**

**~ myloveisbeingBLONDE**

**p.s. to answer you question, ****uhmchelsea****... It's a surprise! Continue to read this story to find out! **


	8. Chapter 8 A short, Fast Paced Chappie?

To answer some questions, no, there isn't really an updating schedule, but I'm trying to be better about it. School's coming up, so I'll try to keep updates twice every week. RIght now I'm doing it literally back to back. YES,. in this story Jace is a total jackass loser. Reason; he does love Zoe, but he proposed thinking that that would make him too busy to think about his ex-family and Clary.

I do not own TMI! wish I did though.

* * *

Jace scowled as Zoe walked in. He was very annoyed and grumpy, and the fact that she walked in smiling, then straight up laughed at him, didn't make him any less annoyed.

"That's quiet a look you have there. Did you have a mishap with your razor?" she asked sweetly, her lips trembling from containing her peals of laughter. He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ha, ha. No, it wasn't the razor. It was that horrible, dumb little-"

"Meow." a little puff ball of black fur popped out from the hallway, his little yellow/green eyes staring up at Zoe.

"Awww, my sweet little baby!" Zoe crooned, hunching over and practically running to her kitten. The kitten purred happily and leaped over to her, jumping into her outstretched hands.

"Tommy is not a sweet little baby. Look what he did to my face!" Jace cried exasperatedly, pointing to the long red scratch marks covering his face, and his hair, which was sticking up at odd angles. Zoe pursed her lips; he probably deserved it.

"What did you do to Tommy?" she asked calmly. Jace shuddered; that was the voice she used right before she yelled at him. They yelled at each other a lot.

"I didn't do anything." she stared him directly in the eyes. He looked down at his shoes. "I may have not fed him on purpose..." he muttered. Zoe nodded, and looked at her cat. Tommy looked at her sadly, and both nodded at the same time, reading each others thoughts.

"I am so- OUCH!" Jace yelled, rubbing the top of his head where Zoe had hit it. "What the hell?"

Zoe shrugged. "You mess with my cat, I mess with you." she said simply, petting Tommy, and walking to the kitchen.

Jace rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "So... where were you today?" Jace asked as he walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Zoe smiled.

"I went to a coffee shop, Takis, and I met this girl, Clary. We talked for a while, and she was so nice, and so pretty-"

"Who?" Jace spluttered, his throat tightening. Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"Clary. I can't remember her last name, but it was such an old, pretty name. We're meeting up tomorrow, same place. I know you have to work, so that's why I chose tomorrow. Maybe next time your free, you can come with me?"

"Uh-huh." Jace nodded quickly. _Very _quickly. "Um, I feel a little sick. And I have a headache, so... I'm going to, um, rest, yes, yeah... bye." he ran up to his room, stumbling a little, and locked the door. _Clary. Clary Fairchild? No, no there are tons of Clarys', she can't have met _that _Clary. Yeah, so calm down Jace... calm down. _He took a few deep breaths, fell on to his bed, and sighed.

* * *

"Mom, you can't do this. You don't even know where he is!" Isabelle shouted at her mom, tears in her eyes.

"I can and I will! You may have gotten rid of him, but I never had a say! He never even said goodbye. I raised him!" Maryse yelled back at her daughter. She had never really forgave Isabelle for the way she got rid of her brother.

"It's a stupid family dinner, there will be tons of people. No one will even notice that he's gone!" Isabelle said. "And no one will even care." she said lowly. Maryse glared.

"You're just scared that he'll say yes and come back. You miss him, we all do. Your scared to admitt that you made a horrible mistake." Maryse said darkly. The two women glared daggers at each other.

"I'm not scared of anything. You even said to us that you couldn't believe that he would hurt Clary."

"I never said that I wanted him to leave!" Maryse screeched. Alec walked down the steps of his and Izzy's house, and seperated the two women.

"Stop, right now!" he bellowed. Alec turned to his fuming sister. "Look him up on Facebook, or in the phone book. If you aren't scared of anything, prove it. Contact him and ask him to come to the dinner." he turned to his furious mother. "Go home, mom. Calm down, and just go home. What we did might've been wrong, but what he did was wrong, too. He hurt all of the ones he loved. You should know what that feels like." he said, knowing that he struck a chord. His father, Robert, cheated on his mother, then had the gall to leave without even saying goodbye to his children, but called Maryse on her phone and told her that she was nothing, and that he didn't love her. He said that he had found someone else who didn't want kids, and that he wished he had found her sooner. Iz, Alec, and Maryse were heart broken.

"Just contact him, Isabelle." Maryse seethed, and pushed past Alec roughly. She walked out the door, not noticing Isabelle sobbing silently behind her. Alec wrapped his arms around her. Iz held on to him, hugging him tightly. She only ever showed this weak, vulnerable side to him and Simon. No one else needed to see it.

"I-I'm going to look on Facebook and find h-h-him..." Iz said slowly, tears trailing down her cheeks. She rubbed at them furiously with the sleeve of her shirt. Alec shook his head.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do, I have to-"

"No, you don't. I heard the whole fight upstairs. Before I came down, I found him online, and I know his number, we can call him." Alec said slowly.

"I love you." Iz said, smiling as she hugged him tightly. He gave her a small smile, and gave her the number.

"Call him." Iz nodded, and grabbed the home phone. She slowly dialed the number, hating her life more and more with each number.

* * *

Zoe smiled as she used her spare key to her bedroom, and saw Jace sleeping on the bed. She felt his forehead, and he seemed a little hot, but for the most part alright. Zoe laughed lightly as he nuzzled into her hand at her touch. Then the damn phone rang, and ruined the cute moment. She sighed and ran to the kitchen, grabbing the home phone.

"Unkown number?" she said, puzzled. She answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hi, is Jace their?" a feminine, slightly annoyed voice asked. Zoe opened her mouth, but couldn't seem to find any words. "Hello?" the voice said after a few minutes, shaking Zoe out of her shock.

"Y-yes. But he's asleep." she said. The voice on the other end sighed in exasperation.

"God dammit! Fine, when you get the chance, tell him Isabelle called and wants to know if he'll come to her family dinner. Thanks bye!" the voice hung up before Zoe could say anything. Zoe was shaking in anger, and dropped the phone, stomping up to her room and slamming the door open. Jace sat up with a scream. The door's noise had woken him up from a horrible dream. His ex-family had started to tortue him while he watched in horror as his ex-girlfriend, Clary, came up to him with a knife that glowed.

"Oh, it's just you, Zoe." he sighed.

"Who did you think I was?" she asked angrily. "A hot girl at the club?Ooh, or maybe a stripper you've had sex with?" Zoe was red in the face. Jace was just stumped.

"What..."

"Who the hell is Isabelle and why does she want you at her family dinner?" Zoe asked impatiently. Jace's jaw dropped.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

"Zoe, stop! Just wait a second." Jace called out to Zoe as she stormed through the flat, grabbing her purse and coat. She spun around, face red.

"No, I will not wait, Jace Wayland. Or is it Jace _Lightwood_?" Zoe sneered. He had just told her everything from breaking a girls heart- he never mentioned her name- to his family dis-owning him. She never even knew he was adopted, and had almost got married to him? Asshole!

"I'm sorry, Zoe-" she cut him off by slapping him across the face so hard, a giant, throbbing hand print appeared. "OW! That hurt!"

"Well, cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it!" Zoe yelled, turning to the door. She stopped just as her hand touched the door knob. "I'm picking up my things tomorrow. We need some time apart. A _lot_ of time apart." she then opened the door and slammed it shut, leaving a shocked and miserable man behind her.

**So what did you think? Leave me reviews, questions, and quotes! Shout out to ****ilookOnTheBrightside****: thanks for the amazing quote. You're awesome! Also, I'm sorry that this is so short and at such a fast pace, but I wanted to write it quickly so I could write some really dramatic stuff. What is Clary doing? Where is she? Find out in the next chapter of; You Don't Deserve Me!**

**~myloveisbeingBLONDE**


	9. Chapter 9 Some Drama, Sorta

**I do not own anything! Keep the reviews coming! I love when you add me as a favorite, follow the story, and review! So do all of them. Bye-bye reader people!**

* * *

It had been two days after Izzy had called Jace, and still no reply. She, of course, already knew that he wouldn't respond. He was probably busy with another girl. She felt bad for the girl who had answered the phone at the time.

"Iz, stop sighing! I'm trying to read." Clary said then looked back down at her phone, her thumbs typing quickly on the screen. Iz smiled.

"What are you reading? Another text from-"

"Shut up..."

"_Ethan_!" Isabelle sang, and Clary groaned. Izzy quickly snatched the phone away from Clary.

"What! No, stop! Give it back! He might text back!" she yelled, trying to grab her phone. Isabelle laughed, and scanned through her friends texts.

"Oh, he'll text back!"

Clary frowned. "How do you know?"

"Because, he's obviously falling for you! It's right here on your precious little phone!" Izzy exclaimed happily. Clary and Ethan had seen each other a few times, but anytime Iz confronted her about it, Clary refused to say it was a date.

"He's not falling for me, he's just being a sweet friend, that's all." Clary said quietly. Izzy rolled her eyes and handed her the phone. Clary thanked her, just as a small beep came from her phone, and she squeaked in delight. _She's such a girl_, Izzy thought.

* * *

Alec laughed in amusement as his boyfriend jumped up and down.

"Maggie, calm down! It's just a song." Alec said, grinning widely. Magnus smiled, and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm sorry, but it's _One Direction_!" Magnus squealed as he danced around to one of their songs. Alec rolled his eyes; his sparkly, flamboyant boyfriend was such a sucker for the new boy band. He honestly couldn't see what was so great about them. Magnus smiled, and sat Alec's lap. They were in Magnus' apartment, so they could have some alone time.

"Why do you love this band so much? They are horrible!" Alec said in mock disgust. Magnus smiled wickedly.

"Because they're just _so _hot! I mean, have you seen them? Ugh, just so _sexy_." he said dreamily. Alec gulped loudly. It always made him nervous when ever Magnus talked about other guys.

"They're not hot. They're just little kids." Alec huffed. Magnus' eyes twinkled with amusement.

"And I bet they're _great _kissers. Might be better than you... but I guess we'll never know..." Magnus got off of Alec's lap and headed to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat? I've got some really nice tea, don't know what kind it is, but we could just try and guess-"

"They're not better kissers than me! They're like, what? Thirteen? That's disgusting that you're thinking about kissing them. Some might say you're a pedophile." Alec cried.

"Maybe we should ask Isabelle and what's his name? Seamus? Maybe we should ask them to come have dinner with us at some point. If our favorite little red head has someone, she can come too. Or-"

"Are you listening to me! You have me as your boyfriend! Stop fantasizing about kids who've never even been kissed!

"Where's Chairman? Must've ran back to the trash can. I honestly don't understand why he loves that trash can so much-" Alec graoned in exasperation, and did the only thing that would make his boyfriend shut the hell up. He kissed him. Slow and gentle at first, but it soon became passionate and rough. Magnus grabbed fistfulls of Alec's raven black hair, and gave them soft tugs, that had Alec moaning loudly. Alec ran his hands up and down Magnus' torso, causing the sparkly man to shiver in pleasure. Alec had him pressed against the wall, his tongue fighting for dominance. Soon, Alec was the one against the wall, Magnus' fresh breath hitting his face with every heavy exhale Magnus gave.

"I love making you so worked up." he breathed, his eyes dark with lust.

"Why? Because I end up giving you the very thing you want. A great make out session, or-" Alec was interupted by Magnus' lips on his, and he moaned loudly as the other man let his hands travel on his body. "_Magnus_..." Alec sighed. Then the damn phone rang. Alec, regretfully, pushed Magnus off,. and grabbed the phone. He kissed Magnus on the cheek after seeing his frown, and then answered.

"Hello?" Alec said, coming off slightly annoyed.

"Why the hell is Isabelle calling me! Why do you all suddenly want me in your god forsaken lives!" a very angry voice demanded. Alec almost dropped the phone in shock.

"J-Jace?"

* * *

Clary sat wide-eyed on Izzy's couch as Alec and Magnus told the two women about their phone call. When they were finished, Clary was pale, tears in her eyes, and her lively spark from earlier gone.

"C-Clary? You alright?" Alec asked worriedly. Magnus gave the red head a pittyfull glance. He was just as angry at Jace when he broke Clary and his family.

"H-he's coming back?" Clary choked out, Izzy patting her back.

"Only for a week- Clary!" Clary had thrown a vase across the room, listening with tears in her eyes as it smashed.

"I'm not going to the dinner." Clary said lowly.

"You have to! You already agreed. You know what my mom's like when people break a promise." Everyone noticed the hateful look Iz got in her eyes at the mention of her mother.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to him. If he comes anywhere near me, I'll kill him. I swear I will." and with that, Clary left, slamming the door behind her.

"Well... that went better than I expected." Magnus said.

* * *

Jace had just called Alec, and was still fuming. He had lost his fiancee-girlfriend, the last thing he wanted to do was see the family that got rid of him. But he needed to put his past behind him, and this was the only way he could do that. He really didn't want to see Clarrissa. Yeah, he knew she would be pissed. Who wouldn't?

"But, I'll make it right. I swear, I will find a way to make Clary forgive me..."

* * *

"And now he's coming back, Zoe! The bastard!" Clary said into her phone. She had just called her new found friend, Zoe.

"Ugh, I can't believe that! You know, my boyfriend and your ex seem kinda the same." Zoe commented. Clary thought about it, and Zoe was right.

"Are you and your guy still together? I mean, after all that he hid from you?"

Zoe sighed. "I have no idea. I'll give him two weeks. If he can't come up with a good reason that I should stay with him, I'm done. He's done so much shit to me, I don't know if he can change or not. I don't want him to say sorry, and then hide stuff from me, or not be able to make a serious descision. I"mm really at my breaking point."

"I know how you feel. It'll get better. And if he can't give you a good reason, leave him. Don't let him pull you back in. He isn't worth your time if he can't learn from his mistakes." Zoe sniffed.

"You're right. Thanks Clary. And you'll be okay. Just ignore him, and if he comes up to you either A; kill him on the spot. Or B; simply tell him to get the fuck away from you." Clary laughed lightly, but was still hurt.

"You're right. Thanks Zoe. See you soon."

"Bye." Clary hung up and stared at her ceiling.

"What did I do to deserve this torture?"

* * *

**Hope you like it! Give me some more quotes my peeps. Love you all! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**~myloveisbeingBLONDE**


	10. Chapter 10 Super Short And Dumb

**Yeah… this is a filler chapter. Enjoy!**

**I don't own TMI, if I did, I wouldn't be on here.**

Zoe wondered if she would ever forgive Jace. He didn't deserve her after all that he did, but she had been thinking that maybe that's why he didn't tell her. Maybe he was scared. But still, he would have to beg and plead, get down on his knees and apologize profusely to her.

Zoe sat on the bed in the hotel room she was in, eating a tub of chocolate chip ice cream and watching old romantic movies. Right now she was watching the Titanic. Her eyes were red from crying, dirty tissues surrounding her. Her hair was sticking up in every direction, and she took another spoonful of ice cream.

"Now that's romance! Oh, it's just so… BEAUTIFUL!" she cried, blowing her nose and eating more ice cream. When the movie ended she cleared her bed of all the tissues and ice cream, and sat down in her bed. The sheets were crisp and felt cold. Zoe sighed, and thought about Jace… again.

"He doesn't deserve me… better give me tons of chocolate… better apologize to me… I'll rip his balls off…" she muttered before falling into a troubled sleep.

**Hope you liked it, I know it was terribly short. So short, you will all hate me. Sorry. Bye Bye!**

**~myloveisbeingBLONDE**


	11. Chapter 11

**You all probably hate me, cuz I haven't been updatin****g. Yeah yeah, I'm not gonna lie, I was lazy. And kinda... out of it? I don't know. Anyway, thank you for- hopefully- stayin with me. So, her is ya'lls chapter! Love it! Live it! Own it!**

* * *

Ethan stared at the buildin in front of him, his palms sweating. _This is it. Just go in there and ask her... _It scared him. He liked her, like, really liked her. His heart pounded any time he saw her. His brain got all fuzzy and sluggish when she smiled at him or laughed that contagious laugh of hers. Ethan took a deep breath, and walked up to the entrance of the building. He was about to open the door when it slammed right into his face, effectively throwing him to the ground. He was seeing stars, and when he shook his head it only made it worse.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were- Ethan?" a familiar voice asked. Ethan looked up and smiled despite his pounding headache. Clary looked worriedly back at him.

"The one and only. Um, you mind helping me up?" Ethan asked, giving her his arm, and she helped him up with a small smile. When he righted himself, brushed off his jeans, and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm in a rush. I have to go and buy a dress for Izzy's family's dinner, and then I have to drop off my portfolia at my studio and show some future buyers some new paintings, and then I have to eat because lord knows the last time I actually ate something, and-"

"Can't that wait until tomorrow?" Ethan said, grabbing at the chance that was given to him. "How about you postpone all that for tomorrow? You seem stressed, and you're very lucky that I'm willing to waste my whole day treating you like royalty." he said playfully. Clary still looked doubtful.

"I don't know..."

"Come on! We can go to that ice cream parlour you like, and even- if you want- go and buy you your dress." Ethan said hopefully.

"Hmmm. Ok, fine." Ethan mentally hih-fived himself. "But on one condition; you pay for the ice cream." Ethan smiled.

"Will do my lady."

* * *

Alec was nervous, very nervous. He wasn't sure if he wanted Jace back in his life, even if it was only for a week. Three years ago, when Jace left, it was like apart of his soul had left him. Jace just seemed indifferent. Now, Jace was coming back, and he felt... scared? Excited? Well, right now he felt sick to his stomach. Even Magnus couldn't distract him from his nerves, and believe me when I say he was really trying. Isabelle wasn't doing any better. Her mother refused to speak to her, and though Izzy realy didn't mind it so much, she still felt bad that her mother felt the way she did. Officialy, Jace wasn't really dis-owned, but it sure did feel that way.

"Alexander, come to bed. You've been pacin for about twenty minutes, and if you don't stop, I might just have to call the cops."

"What? Oh, Maggie, I'm sorry. I just-" Magnus put his finger on Alec's lips.

"Shhhh... just come lay down. Let's just sleep without having to worry about... him." Magnus didn't show it much, but he was scared too. He knew Alec used to have a crush on Jace, he knew that it killed him to see his best friend, his brother, leave him. But he did it because he knew that what Jace did was unexceptable. But What about now? What if things change? Magnus was worried that Alec still had feelings for Jace. And it bothered him. A lot.

Alec sighed. "You're right." he said as he climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist. "Night, sweetie." Magnus sighed.

"good night, my darling Alexander."

* * *

"What exactly do you want, Jace?" Zoe asked, her hotel door open to reveal a Jace holding a rose in his hand.

"For you to forgive me." Jace said, his voice quiet. Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"After all that happened you still expect me to forgive you?"

"No. But I want you to know that I'm sorry. You're everything anyone would ever want. I don't deserve you, yet I have you. Well, had you, I guess. I'm not asking for you to forgive me immediatley, but I just want you to know that I love you." Jace said, looking her directly in the eyes, which were now a dark blue, with a slight grey ring in the middle.

"Jace, I... you make everything so complicated." she said slowly, her eyes beginning to sting. "You hide important information from me... and I just... I just don't know if I can trust you." Zoe sighed. Jace dropped the rose on the floor, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other restin on her neck.

"Let me show you that you can trust me." he whispered in her ear. She still just stood there, none of his charm working.

"You can charm every other girl, but not me. Not right now, Jace." she put her hands on his chest, lookin into his molten old eyes.

Jace sighed. "Please forgive me, at least think about it. I need you."

"I don't know."

"Then call me when you figure it out. I have to go to that family dinner shit tomorrow." Jace said. "I love you, Zoe." he said as he walked away. Zoe picked up the rose off the dirty floor, and whispered a word barely audible.

"Bye."

* * *

**So, there you **g**o! Next chapter up soon, promise! So, um a chapter for I Missed You, Not! will be up soon, I hope. And, I really want to make another story, and it has a really cool plot, but I haven't finished this or the other story. But I'll give you the summary I want to do, and tell me what you think. Should I post the new story now? Do you like it? Please tell me!**

**New story summary-**

All I remember is red hair and gold eyes, and then the rest is all a blur. I grew up in an orphanage for a few years, but no one wanted me. Then all of a sudden this guy comes, by the name of Todd Vicksham, and adopts me without looking at any of the other children. Now I'm seventeen, my best friend is Chris Dawntree, and strange things are happening. And after all that's been happening, the only question I have is this; what the heck is a Shadowhunter?

**So, this has been another chappie of You Don't Deserve Me. Sorry it's been so lon****g****, but you know I love you guys! Bye my lovely random wierdos!**


	12. Chapter 12 I

**Guess whose back…! Shout out to mimi55337! Please read her story!**

**I do not own anything but you know some stuff.**

* * *

Clary smiled up at Ethan as he carried two of her bags.

"You know, you would make a really good pack mule." Clary said teasingly, and Ethan smiled.

"And you would be perfect for one of Santa's elves." He said, sticking his tongue out. She laughed, and he felt his stomach tie in knots at the innocent sound. "So, can you please tell me why you needed _three_ dresses if you're only going to _one_ event?"

"Because it's good to have choices."

"Is that your excuse? Because I can see right through it."

"Well, I also really liked all of them." Clary admitted, and Ethan just shook his head.

"So, you like the ice cream?" He asked, smiling at the petite woman beside him.

"Oh, you know I did! I practically ate it all in one breath!" Clary giggled, and she grinned at him. His palms became a little sweaty, and he could feel a faint blush creeping up his neck. How could one smile have such an effect on him? They soon arrived at her apartment building, up the stairs, and in her apartment faster than both of them thought. Ethan gently put down Clary's bags and, unsure of what to do, leaned awkwardly against her kitchen counter.

"Thanks for everything today, Ethan. I really needed to relax." Clary said, feeling the stress of everything barely weighing her down. Barely.

"No problem, Shortie! I loved…um, hanging out with you today."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ethan said as she looked at him. "You are great company. Not to mention how beautiful you are." Clary blushed deeply, and Ethan help but think that it was _his_ blush.

'I'm not beautiful…" Clary muttered. Ethan frowned. How could she not think she was beautiful? How could she not see the beauty that she had, that she radiated? He walked around the counter, and turned Clary to face him. She ducked her head, staring at her shoes. He put a finger on her chin, and lifted her head so she was looking right at him, right in his eyes.

"Clary… you, you… You're amazing. You're beautiful… You're perfect inside and out, and I-I want you to know that. You need to know that. Anyone would be lucky to have you, and I wouldn't be surprised if all the men in New York right now were calling your name, waiting for you to come to them. If I was your boyfriend, hell, I'd be on a rooftop right now screaming your name!" Ethan said, and Clary, unconsciously traced his jaw with her delicate fingers. He shuddered under her touch, and before he knew it, he had pushed her against a wall and was kissing her. She gasped, but quickly kissed him back, softly and passionately. He groaned as her hands went to his hair, lightly tugging on it, and he slid his hands down to her tiny waist. They separated long enough to catch their breath, and when he looked into her sparkling eyes, he smiled.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that…" He whispered, his minty breath hitting her face. She smiled.

"I need you." She said. "I like you… a lot." She said, breathless. "Will you come with me to that family dinner thing… please?"

He smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world.

* * *

She had thought a lot about it. In fact, that was the only thing on her mind. Jace showing up at her door had shocked her. She loved Jace, she did, but- That was the thing. Did she really love him? She didn't know what to do. It hurt her to think like that, to scrutinize all his flaws and perfections and see if things evened out. But, he had made more mistakes than she could count, and it just _killed_ her to want him! How could she love someone who had lied to her about so many important things? Who had kept everything from her when she told him every last detail about herself?

Zoe sighed. It was pointless, absolutely pointless. She could never win, could she? She gently stroked Thomas, the little kitten that sat in her lap. He purred as her fingers softly rubbed his small back. Zoe wondered if it was worth it, if she could forgive him. Would she fall for him? Would she take him back? She snorted.

"I'd come off as way too desperate." Thomas purred underneath her, as if agreeing with her. Zoe smiled, but it was soon replaced with a frown. She looked at her cell phone, and dialed his number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"This is your last chance Jace. I'll go with you to the family dinner, but I… I just don't if you can be a hero and save the day again. This is it; screw it up and I'm done."

"I promise, I won't mess up." Jace said.

"I'd do anything for you." He breathed.

* * *

**Yes, this is short, and yes, you want to kill me. But I've been busy! Too much stuff to do, and honestly, I just can't find the time to write! And guys, writing is like my life, so it's really hard for me not to write. But I'm gonna give you some options; Would you like longer chapters with you longer updates or shorter chappies with faster updates? Oh! And please give me some quotes or something that you want me to put in some of the chapters! Love you my wierdos!**


	13. Chapter 13 don't be mad at me

I am so sorry for the long, long, long, long, long wait! I've been having some technical difficulties. And by that, I mean that my computer is a piece of shit. So, you all are sadly going to have to wait a while for another chapter, but I promise, I'm gonna write a bunch of chapters, and when my computer is fixed or I if my friends or family let me borrow their laptop, I will definitely post more chapters. (My friend is letting borrow her laptop just so I can write this note. Isn't she sweet?) I am so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! I love you all so much; please don't give up on me!

P.S: Halloween is on Wednesday! I'm gonna wear a bright pink mustache! What are you gonna be for one of the best holidays ever?

With apologies and love

~ myloveisbeingBLONDE


	14. Chapter 14 Awkward

**Okay, so... hey. Yeah, I've been gone for waaaaayyyy too long, but my laptop is stupid :p I'm going to try and give you an update for one of my stories each weekend. Today is for this story, obviously, and tomorrow or next weekend is for my other story. and during Christmas break, there will probably be a lot more chapters!  Just sayin'. So... yeah, i know it's short, but just tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Today's the day! Everyone smile!" Maryse said. It was hard to, though, especially for Iz. It hurt her to act all mad, when she was so, so happy to see him. Him, her brother- Jace. She had missed him, more than she would let anyone know. He had always been there for her, always knew the right things to say when she was upset. He always stood up for her in the end, even if he hadn't in the beginning.

She had overreacted when she kicked him out of her and Alec's house, she knew that. She just wouldn't admit it, because it would mean that her mother won the battle that had been going on for so long, the one where everyone knew who was in the wrong.

_No_, Izzy thought. _ That won't be me._

But then she thought of all the bad things he had done to her, how many times he had made her cry, how he had ignored her and Alec when had found out that Alec was gay, when he found out that she had kissed his best friend. She remembered all the friends she had lost when she was younger because he would date her friends, make them feel important and special, and then dump them the next day.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked. With a tight-lipped smile, she nodded. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about me, worry about Clary: I'm not sure she's going to be all that happy with… this whole ordeal." Izzy said, and she searched for a flash of red hair among the sea of people in her mother's house.

"You're right, I suppose." Alec sighed. Then, with a puzzled expression; "Hey, have you seen Magnus?"

She smiled. "Yeah, he was talking with Simon over by the refreshments. He was saying something about how raven haired guys know how to make a man tick..?" She stifled a laugh as Alec went bright red, muttered a quick thank you, and ran off. "You're welcome!" She yelled to him.

Izzy went to sit down on one of the couches in the only empty room in the house, her mother's office. She put her hands to her face, and shook her head. She was determined to hold back the tears. She stood up after a few minutes of staring into space, and then walked over to a mirror on the wall in front of her. Izzy smoothed out the wrinkles in her long black dress, making sure that none of the small black crystals had fallen off.

"Come on Iz, stop lollygagging. You have to face him at some point; you might as well get it over with…" She told herself. With a quick once over to make sure she looked okay, she left the office, and into her mother's ball room… Just in time to see the drama begin.

"What are you doing here?" She heard Clary ask a girl with blonde hair in a long midnight blue dress. Her eyes were cloudy grey, and she looked confused.

"Jace invited me. What are _you_ doing here?" The girl asked, keeping a reasonable distance from a man Izzy knew only too well.

"I've been friends with the Lightwood family since as long as I can remember. You never told me you knew... him." She said. "How _do_ you know him?"

"Um... well, I guess you could say he is my boyfriend. Um, do you know him?"

"Yes." Clary said so quickly, Izzy barely saw her lips move.

"How?" The blonde girl asked.

"Um, he... he's my ex." She replied. Then there was a silence so thick, you wouldn't be able to cut through it with a butter knife.

"Oh." The girl said after a few minutes. Izzy watched as Ethan nudged Clary and directed her to a seat in the dining room.

The conversation had caught everyone's attention, and Izzy could see the excitement on some of the more gossip-loving women.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what happens next!" a women exclaimed as everyone began to shuffle to their seats.

"Do you think they will fight over him?" said one of her friends. Izzy rolled her eyes, and walked over to her seat. She saw the blonde girl give Jace a sour look as he pulled out a chair for her. As Izzy took her seat, she watched Ethan and Clary give eachother small smiles as they both sat down next to Alec and Magnus.

"Well, that was awkward." Izzy said to Magnus and Simon. Simon sat on her left, and Magnus her right.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Simon told them. Magnus laughed. "What."

"Oh, my dear, dear Samson-"

"It's Simon." Simon sighed.

"Whatever," Magnus huffed. Then he grinned. "It's not over yet. In fact, it's just getting started."

* * *

Well, as you can see, The Lightwoods like their reunion things fancy! Leave reviews, I love to read them! Bye bye

~myloveisbeingBLONDE


	15. Chapter 15 Way too long a wait

**So, sorry for the wait. I'm not gonna make an excuse! So, here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Clary was in shock. From the moment she saw Zoe in the arms of Jace, she felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shook it off, of course, blaming it on hunger and after her little chat with Zoe, sat down with Ethan.

"You look beautiful tonight, Clary." He whispered in her ear. She gave him a small smile, a blush tinting her cheeks pink. He smiled back. Clary looked around the dining room, trying to look for familiar faces. There was the obvious; Isabelle, Alec, and sadly Jace. And then there was Zoe, Simon, Magnus, and… Wait a second. Clary leaned forward slightly, to better see the person in the corner of the room, and gasped.

"What is it?" Ethan asked.

"That… that's Camille Belcourt! Do you remember Magnus?" Clary asked after she saw the confused look on his face. He nodded with a blush and a smile. When Clary took him to meet her friends, Magnus had constantly teased him about his… other member (**hint hint, wink wink**), and saying how sexy he looked. Later that night Magnus apologized, and said it was only because he was trying to make Alec jealous. Ethan laughed and said it was fine. By the end of the night, the two had become great friends.

"Well, that's his ex-girlfriend!" Clary exclaimed, getting a few worried glances her way. She smiled sheepishly at them. Ethan's eyes got a little bigger.

"But wait! I thought he was gay?"

"He's bisexual, but you'd think he was full on gay, wouldn't you? Well, if she's here it can't be good." Clary said darkly and looked at the woman in distaste.

"You know, I think it's cute when you look like you want to tear someone to shreds," Ethan stated. "Very adorable." Clary rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Everyone enjoyed their dinner, starting conversations, telling jokes, and having playful banter. Clary kept an eye out for Camille, but after a while of glaring at the oblivious blonde, she finally gave up. She joined Isabelle's conversation on the latest fashion trends, Simon and her laughing when she said something outrageous ("What is _so_ funny? Going bald and dying your scalp is the hottest new craze in Paris!").

Magnus was shamelessly flirting with Alec, rubbing his arm up and down Alec's thigh. Alec could give a tomato a run for its money, and it only made it worse when Alec tried to not look like a blushing mess. Clary thought it was terribly sweet. Simon mercilessly teased Alec, asking what was wrong and if he was choking. Izzy laughed and smacked his arm in a scolding manner, but you could see the twinkle in her eyes. Magnus glared at him, and then gave Alec a peck on the cheek.

"Ignore… whatever his name is, darling. He's just a no one." Magnus whispered, but loud enough so that the group of friends could hear. Clary and Izzy giggled, Ethan grinned, and Simon scowled.

When the dessert came, Ethan gave Clary an evil grin when he saw her give the chocolate cake a longing look.

"Just take a bite, Clary. You know you want to." he teased, waving around a forkful of delicious chocolate cake. Clary's mouth watered.

"Ugh! You know I can't, I'm on a diet." she scowled. He rolled his eyes.

"You're too skinny, no need to go on a diet." he put the fork in his mouth, and smiled. Ethan savored the scrumptious piece of cake and swallowed. "I think you're beautiful the way you are."

Clary's eyes temporarily glaring at the piece of cake on his plate to look up at him. She blushed.

"Shut up, you're just trying to distract me so I'll eat some cake." she mumbled.

"Maybe," he replied, eating another piece of cake. "But it's still true. You are beautiful." Clary grinned, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and conceded. She let him feed her a piece of cake, and laughed at him the whole time.

* * *

Jace couldn't speak when he saw her. She had filled out nicely, no longer the young teen he once knew. No, now she was a woman. Her fire red hair fell down her shoulders in ringlets, her emerald green eyes were bigger and brighter, and her pale ivory skin was flawless. He had to hold in a gasp. When Zoe and Clary talked, he stared. Both were beautiful, both were their own person, but there was something about Clary that just made him restless. Zoe didn't do that to him.

When they were eating, he tried to make conversation with the Lightwoods, he really did. It was harder than he thought. Isabelle didn't look him directly in the eyes, Alec didn't look at him at all, and Simon and Magnus would just stare. Jace could honestly say that this was the first time he had ever felt so uncomfortable.

And then of course, Zoe seemed put out. He didn't think Clary was going to be there, so he didn't really make a plan for if they ran into each other. Zoe talked to him, but quietly, not really looking at him. He understood why, obviously. He tried hard to make her laugh, and sometimes she would smile, but it wasn't what he was hoping for.

But what really made him confused and uncomfortable, was the guy that was sitting next to Clary. He was good looking, he'd give him that, but he didn't see anything else. He watched as he made Clary laugh, and glared when she kissed him or he put his arm around her. Jace couldn't describe the feeling in the pit of his stomach, but it made bile rise in his throat, and his heart ache, and he had to look away.

_This means war_, he thought, and with one last look at Clary, he wrapped an arm around Zoe_. What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

Alec was not in a good mood, not at all. Well, at least not _now_. He had actually been very pleased with the way the night had been going and thought that all in all everyone was having a good time... until he saw _her_.

Camille Belcourt; heartbreaker, slut, and over all home wrecker. Alec hated her with a passion, and not just because she used to date Magnus... although it was a plus_._ She was always terribly mean to him and she hated him even more when she found out that Magnus dumped her for Alec.

Camille's eyes searched around the room, searching for someone or something. Alec gulped as her eyes found his. Her eyes glowed with...hatred? It didn't look like it though. She grinned a tight-lip smile. Alec's eyes widened as she blew him a kiss and then strutted away.

"Alec, are you alright?" Alec jumped a little at his sisters voice, but nodded and looked down at his hands. Magnus smiled at Alec.

"Come on, Alexander; Let's dance.

* * *

**So, I'm sorry for the wait! I've just been busy! New chapter will be up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16 Camille

**Thank you to all my readers! And a shout out to Aaliya (Guest). No, I do not want to be the reason a poor girl dies! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Zoe growled as Jace reached for her hand for the fifth time that night. She was fed up with the lies, of _him_. She just wanted to go home, be with her kitty, eat some ice cream, and go to sleep! Instead, she was stuck here with his family.

"Come on, Zoe! Let's dance." Jace said, sending her a grin. She rolled her eyes.

"Have you lost your mind? No!" Jace sighed. He stroked her arm.

"And why won't you dance with me?"

"I don't like you right now…" Zoe hissed. He raised his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture. "If you really want to dance, go dance with your sister or something." Jace's eyes widened.

Jace scanned the ballroom for Isabelle. He hadn't seen her in so long, she probably hated him. His heart clenched and he looked at his hands. He loved her, she was his sister! _She probably looks different now, probably has a boyfriend, _Jace thought. He paled when another thought struck him.

"_What if she's_ married!?" He whispered. Jace wouldn't be able to go on if he knew she was married. He shook his head and looked at Zoe, who was smiling at him.

"I know you miss her. She probably misses you, too. Most likely hates you," Zoe said. "But misses you." Jace smiled. He stood up and began to walk away, but then turned back around.

"I know you hate me and I know that you're just going to leave me tomorrow," She nodded, not willing to deny it. "But I love you, do you know that?" She just smiled.

"Maybe," And then Jace walked away.

* * *

Camille grinned deviously behind her glass. Alec had kept sneaking glances at her all night. He seemed puzzled and scared. It almost made her laugh.

She had a plan. She _always_ had a plan, but this time it was different. It was personal and evil and she loved it! Alec was going to get what he deserved, even if it took years. So far, her plan was working.

"Step one; get his attention… check." She breathed, laughing darkly. She put her glass down on the table near her, "Step two; play innocent and have no memory." She walked towards him, swaying her hips, strutting across the room. _Oh, this is going to be good._

Magnus twirled Alec around and then dipped him. He chuckled at his red face and brought him back up.

"What are you doing?" Alec squeaked. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Dancing, obviously." Magnus moved forward, one hand on Alec's waist and the other on his shoulder. Alec took a step back. They continued to twirl around the ballroom, despite the questioning looks from some of Alec's relatives.

They were silent, just listening to the soft music playing and their hearts beating. Magnus couldn't stop smiling. Alec couldn't stop blushing. In that moment all that mattered was them, no one else. And Alec liked that… he liked that a lot.

"Oh my God…" Magnus gasped and he stopped dancing in the middle of the ballroom.

"What?" Alec asked as he nuzzled his head into Magnus' neck. Magnus just shook his head.

"Do not turn around." Magnus said under his breath. Alec raised an eyebrow. He heard the distinct sound of heels clicking and clacking across the floor towards them. Alec turned around and his eyes widened. It was Camille. "Nice listening ears, Alexander." Magnus growled.

"Oh! I knew I remembered you!" Camille gasped. She flicked some blonde hair out of her face. "Magnus, it's so nice to see you again!" She exclaimed, sticking a manicured hand out for him to shake. Magnus stared her down and slowly shook her hand.

Alec felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart was hammering in his chest so hard that he felt like it would bust out! He swallowed thickly. He was scared of her. Camille used to tease him and torture him. She hated him! Alec couldn't even begin to describe the horrible things she did to him. Camille's eyes found his and she smiled.

"And who is this? Maggie's boyfriend?" She asked innocently. Magnus wanted to smack the curiosity out of her eyes.

"You know who he is…" He said lowly. She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. She looked Alec up and down.

"No, I don't believe I do." She said slowly, licking her lips. Alec's face flushed and he looked down. Camille grazed her hand down his arm. "Maybe we should get to know each other better."

* * *

**Here's the new chapter! I know it's short, please don't kill me! And thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites! I love you guys.**


End file.
